


wanna colour this world, just between us

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Colour Psychology, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, because i as an artist am allowed, blue orangeade soty, guess what?, i ALWAYS forget the only tag, i'm bacc to my blue orangeade love bot bee ess, i'm not the artist palette anon for no reason, like i PEAKED as a writer with this fic, my inflated ego aside this fic is really good, no beta we die like men, not that it ever stopped but i was being lowkey abt it on ao3, so please read and enjoy, txt besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: choi soobin was blue. but, sometimes, he was more like orange.or, soobin being appreciated by his team members with their different approaches. or, well, with their different colours.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Everyone, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	wanna colour this world, just between us

**Author's Note:**

> this is plotless, I just wanted some soobin soft stuff. which also means this is not as good of a writing as I usually deliver woops... dedicated to that one anon who was hating on him for no reason, I hope you're feeling better now :^)  
> if you're more interested about the whole colour thing that this fic has, kindly [check this out](https://graf1x.com/color-psychology-emotion-meaning-poster/)! it's rly fascinating and yes, I'm a fucking art nerd  
>   
> funny (and safe!) drinking game: take a shot (of water!) whenever the colour blue is mentioned  
>   
> 🎨

blue.

choi soobin was, at times, blue. he had debuted at twenty, but it didn’t mean his hard work had started just then. he’s trained a lot, worked a lot to get where he was now. still, despite being young, it could already be tiring. it demanded a lot of perfection from him, and he didn’t want to be behind. he never stopped.

“let’s pause for now”, yeonjun said while he turned off the music that had echoed for the past hour or so. their three dongsaengs nodded immediately, either falling down on the practice room to rest or moving towards a corner, where their water bottles were already prepared for them. soobin, though, didn’t move. he had heard the older, and he knew he meant well by that. but even if he was tired, even if he needed to catch his breath... he didn’t want to stop.

“go rest without me, i wanna check a thing first.”

choi soobin was blue. he had a wide sense of responsibility, being their leader, and also being an idol at such a big company as big hit. however, he would never get stressed too much about it, not on the outside at least. he would always remain calm and also calm down his team members. 

yeonjun looked at him, giving him a sweet look as he rested a hand on his shoulder. his hair was blue, a familiar hue by now, but his eyes shined in red instead. his hyung’s eyes were _always_ bright red, showing off his passion and love for their career, for dance, for his team members. they would always inspire soobin, would always make him feel encouraged. “alright, but don’t overdo yourself. you’re doing great already. and if your body request for you to take a break, do it. we’ll be back in fifteen, okay?”

he smiled at the older. “don’t worry, hyung, i’ll be careful.”

“you better be. and if you don’t pause at least once while we’re out i’m _making_ you get a break”, he threatened with a pointy finger, but his face had no malice. the leader nodded at that, slightly nervous at the words because he knew yeonjun could definitely do such thing, but he knew he only meant well. he watched as the four of them left the practice room and sighed.

he was doing it for them, too. him, showing only his best, would be good for _all_ of them. and, so, he turned on the music once more.

he was blue, but some times, soobin lacked his hue of blue.

just because he was where he was, it didn’t mean he was overconfident at all times. sure he had some inner security, he knew his talents and what he _could_ do. it didn’t mean he couldn’t have times where he distrusted himself and was worried.

_is this right? do i deserve this? isn’t it too much?_

sometimes it felt overwhelming. and he couldn’t help but want to pass his own limitations, to do things he knew it’d be hard to, because he--, no, _they_ have gotten so much in such a short span of time. he should prove everyone that it was not a wasted hype, that they did meet expectations, that they _do_ deserve all that they’ve conquered. and, because of that, he would call himself slightly... blue. but a different hue of blue. it was not the usual sky blue he’d usually shine, aware of his responsibilities, maintaining himself stable. but a sad royal blue, one that showed his honesty of being just a human, with his ups and downs like everyone else.

beomgyu, in all his yellowy glory, would always notice first when he was like that. he was always so positive, so naturally bubbly, that whenever soobin felt like his blue was darkening, he’d know. 

“come cuddle with me”, he demanded once the older finally left his room. soobin raised a brow at the other, body spread onto their shared couch lazily as the television played some random variety show. 

he had just woken up and was quite hungry, but honestly... that wasn’t a bad idea. so, he obliged, moving towards his oldest dongsaeng and letting him wrap his limbs around his larger shape. “what time is it?”

"like two in the afternoon?”

“and no one woke me up, why?”

beomgyu shrugged. “you seemed like you needed a longer rest.”

the older wanted to refute, but decided not to. instead, he just stayed inside his arms, watching the program that was on and laughing at the funny scenes. his dongsaeng from time to time would make a commentary that would almost every time be left unanswered, save for a quiet hum.

“feeling better yet, hyung?”, the other asked after a while, making soobin blink. he hadn’t even realized that he, indeed, felt better than the days before by simply lying down and enjoying his free time with him. he hadn’t realized until that moment that his darker hue of blue was now lighter, closer to green but not yet a different colour. and once it hit him, he smiled shyly, nodding at that. _thank you_.

he let those words unspoken, but he was certain beomgyu had received the message.

soobin was blue, light blue, sky blue. a colour that many loved, a colour that was present almost every day, at the top of people’s head. but, that also, sometimes could be overlooked.

on that aspect, he’d see taehyun as something analogous to his blue. he could be described as green, but it was hard to point him a specific hue _only_. and he was also quite overlooked at times, a unique gem that needed more time to fully unravel.

he reasoned that he only knew most of his peculiarities because he was quite similar to soobin himself. but even he couldn’t understand all of him, in the same way that probably taehyun couldn’t fully know all of him.

but that was okay. that was normal, and it didn’t mean they were bad friends, or awkward between each other. much the opposite, they matched well.

“you think this sounds good?”, he questioned the younger. they were together in a soundproof vocal room, practising something new. but soobin had felt stuck at some point, not completely content with the way he was performing the song. it wasn’t bad, but it could be better.

“i do, but”, he started, tilting his head in thought. the room was left in silence for a while, the two of them thinking about the song soobin had just sung. “have you thought of changing the final notes a bit? maybe making it less soft?”, he asked after a while.

huh, it didn’t sound like a bad idea. so he sang the final part again, changing a bit as taehyun had suggested, and smiling once he finished it. “oh, it does sound better than before!”

that made his dongsaeng grin triumphantly too. “glad to be of help.”

being with taehyun was nice. he was always so in sync and had such a way with words, no topic was a boring talk when he was the one he was talking to. his green was a match with his blue, and soobin was always very comfortable with him. it was admirable, the way his mind worked and how he saw the world. he would always make the leader feel safe, feel at ease, even when he didn’t do such thing on purpose. whenever they were having an innocent chat, making a joined v live broadcast, or performing on stage, it was as if they were in the same tune. even if he was young, younger than himself and not yet an adult, he’d never feel the age difference, because he was so mature, so realistic and smart. 

it would never tire soobin of how dependable he could be of his dongsaeng, despite him being the older one. it would never tire him of how well their colours looked together.

he was blue, carefree but responsible at the same time. soobin knew how to have fun, how to enjoy things, but he would never forget the lines he couldn’t cross. maybe because he was the leader, maybe because he was one of the oldest, maybe because he was already an adult. or maybe it was just his nature.

huening kai, however, was quite different from him. sure, he was quiet and reserved when he was on his own, but once he was comfortable enough, he’d do anything to have his fun. his, and also his friends’ fun. soobin would say it’s because he’s the youngest, or because he’s still a kid, but it was probably because of his personality. the maknae shined a bright hue of pink, always filled with playfulness, whenever he could and whenever the scenario allowed him.

there was no one to stop him, and it was adorable to watch.

“let’s dance!”, he randomly shouted across the practice room, the older four getting ready to call it a day. he heard a loud groan, probably from his same age friend, and proceeded to laugh.

“we just danced for hours straight”, indeed, it was taehyun who complained. “i think we don’t need more of it.”

“we danced specific choreographies! instead, what about we loosing up a bit? have some fun!”

yeonjun, always _so_ passionate about freestyling, didn’t need to hear that twice before he jumped from the floor, getting up in a single second, and following the song’s beat with his body. beomgyu laughed at him, still sitting on a bench, but not for long. the older pulled him by the arm and, instead of resisting, he too started moving along it.

the other maknae groaned again. soobin, too, wanted to protest. but he was so tired he didn’t have the energy to, simply watching the scene in front of himself with an incredulous smile. he was blue, calm, relaxed, unmoving.

and the youngest of them all, who was a violent pink, was _not_ having any of it. kai walked towards him, grabbing his arm. “come on, hyung. loose up some more!”

he rolled his eyes. even so, he decided to oblige, tentatively moving his arms to the sides. that made the tall dongsaeng laugh, copying him.

“you look ridiculous, hyung.”

“you look even more ridiculous all spread out by yourself, taehyun-ah!”, kai defended the leader with a frown. it made him laugh, relaxing a bit more and deciding to throw away any restraint he still had and properly dance to the beat. yeonjun noticed that and encouraged him loudly, followed by beomgyu who kept saying how cool he was. soobin knew he was both exaggerating their reactions, but it did still warm up his heart.

he let his natural blueish light shine, moving however he felt like, enjoying the late night with his team members. and he was happy that not only kai but all of them could see it and love it for its hue.

orange.

choi soobin could be, most of the times, blue. joyful, responsible, confident, but also honest, open and trustworthy. at times, though, he was more like its complementary. 

at times, because of his teammates, he was more like orange.

watching the way the five of them worked together, all with their different colours but still working so well once they were beside each other, it made him _happy_. it made him optimistic about their time together, looking back to yesterday with a feeling of pride, living every day with all his energy, wishing for an everlasting tomorrow. 

his chest blossomed in the warm hue and it gave him motivation to keep going, it served as a reminder that no matter how hard it could be, this was what he wanted. he wanted to be there with them, he wanted to be on stage, wanted to show his best side to the fans. the satisfaction feeling that it brought him was much more worth than the struggles he - and them all - sometimes encountered.

he was blue, but he could also shine in a fascinating hue of orange. they _all_ could.


End file.
